010616- Lost But Not Gone
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:11 -- AG: Lδrreα? AT: Erribus AG: Hδw αre yδu dδiηg? Feeliηg αηy less shδt up? AT: No, I continue to feelll fairrlly "shot up" AT: But alll in alll I feelll rellativelly welll AG: Well thαt is sδmewhαt mδre cδmfδrtiηg theη AT: Alll things considerred I feell llike alll of this went ratherr welll AT: The company forr the firrst parrt of the evening was good, at llleast AG: Everythiηg bαd αside? It wαsη't sδ bαd.. Yeαh AT: You make it sound as though therre was a llot of bad stuff AT: Outside of Carra, the bulllshit with the highblloods, both of us getting shot, and then Helliux's fuckup, it was a ratherr good evening AT: The guests who I was lleast wanting to deall with lleft ratherr quicklly AG: There wαsη't α lδt δf bαd stuff... Persδηαlly δηly Heliux's... 'Mistαke' reαlly devαstαted me... I guess AT: Yes AT: And even that is going to be allrright AG: I wαηt it tδ be... AT: And it willl be AT: Alll of the glloominess does none of you welll AG: Thαt's whαt I've beeη tδld AG: Aηd I wαηt tδ believe thαt, I reαlly dδ AG: Tαlkiηg tδ Lδrcαη hαs helped with thαt... As well αs whαt yδu αηd Nyαrlα hαve tδld me AT: Wonderrfulll. AT: Is this reallly that difficullt AG: Perhαps... I'm ηδt sure AT: You realllly don't have anything to comparrre it to, do you AG: Nδt αt αll... AT: You're making much morrre of a death that won't even realllly stick than is reallly warrrranted AT: Especiallly in that llletting this get to you coullld wellll make it worrse AT: It's onlly death afterr alll AT: We've allrready CLLEARRLLY seen worrse AT: Unlless you've missed that AG: I dδη't wαηt this tδ αffect me αs much αs it hαs... I dδη't kηδw why it hαs beeη this wαy... AG: Aηd.. I kηδw we've hαd wδrse AG: I've just ηever hαd... Hαd tδ deαl with the deαth δf sδmeδηe whδ meαηt sδmethiηg tδ me AT: Welll AT: I woulld save that forr if she actuallly dies forr good AT: Since she is stilll ALLIVE AG: I... I guess AG: I dδη't wαηt it tδ gδ thαt fαr AG: I dδη't ever wαηt tδ see thαt αs αη δutcδme... AT: EVERRYTHING IS POSSIBLLE AT: Things that we don't WANT arre VERRY MUCH POSSIBLLE AT: They've happened and willl continue to happen and not WANTING THEM TO HAPPEN isn't enough to STOP THEM AT: You have to be AWARRRE OF THE RISKS so that you can DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT AT: Don't ignorre it just because it's UNPLLEASANT TO THINK ABOUT AT: Peoplle died on Allterrnia ALLL THE TIME AT: If you werre with herr THERRE, it woulld have allrready been DONE AT: But you ARREN'T, so things can still be DONE ABOUT IT AT: You CAN'T LLET THIS GET TO YOU SO EASILLY AG: Why dδ yδu thiηk I tried tδ prδtect Lδrcαη by pulliηg myself frδm her life? I dδη't wαηt tδ see whαt wδuld hαppeη if she.. If I hαd died δr cαused her pαiη αgαiη... I tried tδ dδ dδ sδmethiηg αbδut it αηd it wαs wrδηg AG: I'm tryiηg Lδrreα... I'm tryiηg αηd fαiliηg AT: You don't TEARR APARRT BONDS to PRROTECT peoplle. AT: You stand by them. AT: We're a team, and we can't AFFORRD to be torrn down by things as llittlle as a death that was going to happen ANYWAYS. AT: Orr by what MIGHT happen AG: Hδw dδ yδu stαηd by sδmeδηe whδ hαs beeη stripped frδm yδur life? AG: ... AT: LLorrcan isn't gone. AT: Ask me that when she is. Maybe by then Carra willl have given me answerrs. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:41 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus